beinghumanfandomcom-20200214-history
The Old Ones
The Old Ones were a group of extremely powerful elite older Vampires who apparently controlled the Vampire society and commanded respect from the younger Vampires. History Pre-series It is unknown when the Old Ones originally started, but it is known that the oldest known member, Mr. Snow, was born circa 1000 BC. It was also believed that Old One Hal Yorke was feared by the other Old Ones except for Mr. Snow in 1855, until he left the Old Ones in 1955. (The Graveyard Shift) ''Ivan and Daisy The Old Ones originally intended to travel to Bristol in 2008 - 2009, but following William Herrick's death and the subsequent failure of Herrick's plan for a vampire mass-conversion and takeover, the Old Ones instead left Europe and shipped out to Bolivia until things in Europe calmed down. Cure and Contagion The Old One Ivan came to Bristol. Ivan and his wife Daisy wanted to get to know Mitchell and George. Furthermore they wanted to see the chaos of what would happen in Bristol after Herrick's death. Educating Creature Mitchell wanted Ivan to join the AA meetings, due to Ivan's legendary reputation as an Old One. If he would go clean, then overnight, the programme would suddenly be legitimate. Ivan didn't like the idea of the meeting,but Mitchell convinced him to join. As Mitchell said to Ivan, "You are one of the Old Ones," it is known that Ivan still was an active Old One during this time, presumably until his death. The Looking Glass The Old One Ivan died at the explosion of the B. Edwards, in the process of using himself to shield Mitchell against the explosion. Adam's Family Following the Box Tunnel 20 Massacre, the Old Ones became very agitated over the Massacre as it risked revealing vampires' existence to the human world if John Mitchell was found of it and arrested. The Old Ones sent a respresentative, Richard, to Barry Island to have Mitchell ship out to South America to join the Old Ones there. Type 4 After Mitchell refused to join the Old Ones, they did not take this very well, and one of them, Edgar Wyndham, was sent from South America to deal with Mitchell and the Honolulu Heights residents in Barry. The Wolf-Shaped Bullet By a month later, the Old Ones had begun plans to start a vampire regime over the earth (seemingly as a result of how vampires' existence was nearly revealed to humanity when Mitchell was arrested), imprisoning or killing all humans and werewolves. After arriving in Barry, Wyndham covered up for Mitchell's arrest by framing an innocent human (Jason Healey), and then intended to take Mitchell as an attack dog under threat of killing George Sands and Nina Pickering if Mitchell ever refused or said no. George staked Mitchell and then Wyndham before the latter could take Mitchell. Between ''Eve of the War and Making History Following Wyndham's death, the Old Ones began travelling over the course of a few months across the Atlantic Ocean to Barry Island by freighter to discuss their plans for a global vampire takeover there. Meanwhile, another Old One, Griffin, prepared a welcoming reception in Barry. He first had Nina killed as revenge for George killing Wyndham (it is implied the two Old Ones were friends) and then sent Fergus to capture George's daughter Eve. On learning that Eve was the War Child, he tried to have her killed, but Annie, Tom and George fought his vampires off. In the course of the vicious battle, Griffin was slain by George, who had tricked his body into a part-werewolf transformation. ''Making History The Old Ones finally arrived at Barry and based themselves at the Stoker Import and Exports warehouse. The War Child After their arrival, the Old Ones ultimately made plans to bring Hal Yorke back into their ranks, and to leave the War Child Eve Sands in Annie Sawyer's care so that Annie would protect Eve and stop her from fulfilling her destiny. However, Annie instead detonated explosives at Stoker's, killing all the Old Ones (except for Hal, who was taken out by Alex Millar, and Hetty and another Old One who left shortly before that). The Trinity At some point within two months after the destruction of the majority of the Old Ones, Hetty was captured by the Department of Domestic Defence, but they agreed to release her and send her back to Bolivia after she gave them information on Hal. According to Dominic Rook, with the Old Ones dead, the vampire society was left leaderless and malleable. Facts The Old Ones, unlike younger vampires, were immune to holy and religious objects and symbols and did not suffer the repelling effect they have on other vampires. (Hold the Front Page, ''The War Child) Although the Old Ones' hierarchy seemed to be based on age, it would appear that young vampires could still join them, at least under certain circumstances; Ivan was implied by Fergus to be an Old One at the age of 82, (The Graveyard Shift) and the Old Ones were willing to bring John Mitchell, a 117-year-old vampire, into their ranks when desperate. (Adam's Family) It was hinted by William Herrick that the practice of vampire resurrection originated with the Old Ones, and that many of them would recruit a single heir to resurrect them in the event of their death. (Puppy Love) According to Mitchell, it was also rumoured that like stereotypical vampires, Old Ones slept in coffins and shunned sunlight; (Adam's Family) although Old One Mr. Snow was at one point shown to expose himself to sunlight. (The War Child) List of known Old Ones *Mr. Snow (3000, oldest and leader; deceased) *Edgar Wyndham (ca. 1000; deceased) *Hal Yorke (523) *Hetty (464+) *Ivan (237; deceased) *Griffin (unknown age, deceased) *Jacob (unknown status) *Nine - ten other Old Ones (deceased) Trivia *According to Golda, several Old Ones were fond of the Werewolf Fights despite their banning. *In The War Child, Hetty and another Old One escaped and survived before Stoker's was blown up; but in The Trinity, Hal and Hetty were believed to be the last two Old Ones still alive. Category:Organisations Category:Characters Category:Supernatural Beings Category:BBC Characters Category:Antagonists Category:BBC Vampires Category:Old One Category:Vampires Category:Series 4 Category:Males Category:Females Category:Deceased Category:Being Human BBC Category:Organisations BBC Category:Series 3 Category:Series 5 Category:Series 2 Category:Villains BBC